What ever happens i will never forget you
by RiderAlex
Summary: Alex meets someone who he thought had died. Alex falls in love. changed erin to Caelo disclamer: i don't own Alex Rider i misplaced all of my writing stuff
1. It begins

Author's POV

Today was like a normal day for Alex Rider. When I say normal I mean that Alex went to school, and then had to meet with MI6. Today Alex was asked to come earlier. So during lunch Alex went over to meet with the heads of MI6. When Alex got there he was greeted by a security guard named Jake "Hello Alex."

"Hi Jake." Alex replied. After that Alex went to Blunt's office.

"Come in Alex" Blunt said


	2. Surprised

Alex's POV

"Alex how are you today?" Asked Mrs. Jones

"I am fine." I said

"Alex" Said Blunt

"Yes" I replied

"Alex there are two people I (Blunt looks at Mrs. Jones) I mean we want you to meet." Said Mrs. Jones

All of the sudden a man walked in by the look of his face age 24. WAIT I REMEMBER THAT FACE it was no it can't be. My thoughts were interrupted.

"Alex I have not seen you since you killed Cray." The man said.

"Yassen!" I said so happy to see him I almost knocked over my seat to go hug him.

"Wow Alex I never knew that you missed me." Yassen said


	3. Meeting her

**change of erin's name**

Alex's POV

Another person walks into the room. It was a GIRL. I believe that she goes to the same school. From the way she walked is she seemed confident. Like a tiger swift fast paced steps. As I would later find out her code name was tiger.

"Alex this is caelo or you can call her Tiger." Mrs. Jones said

"Hi Alex it is so nice to meet you I have herd all about you." Said Caelo


	4. what happened

I have not updated for a while I have been busy with a school dance theater girl scouts, homework shoveling school work tests I will updated faster during holiday aka vacation

**Alex's POV**

I asked "Caelo how do you know Blunt and Mrs. Jones?"

Caelostarted to tell me "I grew up living next door. Steph and I were best friends. One day when I was over at her house playing we were about to go and play in the yard. When there was a knock on the door and Mr. Jones look relieved and said finally. I tried to get Steph outside knowing something was wrong. When Mr. Jones opened the door there were my parents. This totally freaked me out because they had gone on a trip. Steph and her twin brother Alex went to go and see what their dad was doing. I knew that I should have gotten Steph and Alex outside. But it was too late I noticed that the back door was open and I ran outside and hide in my favorite hiding spot in some bushes. After that I never saw Steph or Alex again."

Mrs. Jones added that 'Caelos parents worked for Scorpia along with Mr. Jones

"But how come Caelo's parents never came for Caelo?" I asked

"Alex Caelo has been under the protection of MI6 and she saved Yassen." Blunt said

"Very true." Answered Yassen the former Scorpia member" after Caelo saved me I went to work for MI6."


	5. to come

**Coming soon**

**Scorpia P.O.V.**

**The Next Day**

"I can't believe that she got away 15+ times" said a man

"Yes but one of our agents said he saw her with Alex." Said a women

**Alex's P.O.V.**

"Alex how long have you been with MI6?" Caelo asked

"Since my uncle died" I said

All of the sudden Caelo yelled "WOLF"


	6. gadgets

Still Alex's P.O.V.

"Alex the truth is that we need you again" Mrs. Jones said

"And Alex this time we are you sending you in with Caelo" Blunt said

"What" I asked

"This mission means a lot to me I have not seen Steph or Alex in ten years" Caelo said

I could tell that Caelo was annoyed

"But what do you know about Scorpia" I asked

"Trust me I've escaped Scorpia more times then anyone else" Caelo said

"No more fighting and go see Smithers now both of you" Mrs. Jones said

On our way down I asked Caelo if she was serious.

"I am not the type of person who jokes around" Caelo said

Once we reached Smithers office Caelo stopped talking to me

"What do you have for us this time" I asked

"Well for Caelo I have lip gloss that knocks out adults, an i-pod with many gadgets, a Blackjack cell phone, a necklace and ring, the ring shows the wearer a map when also wearing the necklace and also has a tracking device. Alex you get the same gadgets except the lip gloss and the ring." Smithers said


	7. um can't think of anything

Disclaimer. I don't own Alex rider don't flame me. I will not read the flames. And if I do you will get one back. Mahwah I am so evil. Or as one as my friends says ebil.

A.N. I just wanted to say defibrillator, Spork, flabbergasted, cunfuzeled, meep, fluffernutter, randomness, fundilisim, cheese. (Shoe is thrown) Ouch that hurt. Don't make me throw a watermelon. Okay umm what to say randomly? Ha ha I will put random words in here randomly

**Scorpia P.O.V.**

**The Next Day**

"I can't believe that she got away 15+ times" said a man

"Yes but one of our agents said he saw her with Alex." Said a women

"Alex Rider?" Asked the man

"Yes Alex Rider" the women answered

"But soon we will have Both Alex Rider and Caelo in our grasp." The women said with an evil laugh.

**Alex's P.O.V.**

"Alex how long have you been with MI6?" Erin asked

"Since my uncle died" I said

All of the sudden Caelo yelled "WOLF"

"Hey Caelo how is my fav cuz doing?" Wolf asked

"Okay I am officially cunfuzeled Wolf your related to Caelo." I said

"Yes our family is weird my parents worked for MI6 and Caelo's work for scorpia." Wolf said

"But what I don't get is why does is if 'Caelos parents work for Scorpia why doesn't she?" I asked

"I have told you before I hate scorpia" Caelo said

**Scorpia's P.O.V.**

"I can't believe that our Caelo is hanging out with that Rider boy. She's a traitor" The man said

"By any means she should be following in our foot steps" said the women

**Alex's P.O.V.**

**Next day at lunch**

"Hey Caelo where were you yesterday and why are you sitting with Rider he is nothing but trouble" Caelo's group of popular friends said

"his name is Alex and I was busy" Caelo said


	8. i still can't think of anything

**Chapter 8**

**Caelo's P.O.V.**

**After school at HQ**

"Caelo, Alex we need you to train with each other" Mrs. Jones said

"Okay" I said

**Month later at training**

"Hi Beaver" I said

"Hey Tiger" Beaver said "Heard you and Cub are going back to HQ"

"Yes I'm going to miss seeing you" I said

**Next day at break**

During the break the Sergeant came in and told Alex and I that we were needed back in London.

"I can't go with out saying bye to Wolf and Beaver first." I said

"Caelo" Alex said surprised

"Cub don't worry I knew she would say this she always does" Said the sergeant (A.N. these rarely appear what to say lets see the sergeant is married to a women named Ella, has a daughter named Sam, son named Tom, and a dog named Sara. A shoe goes flying. ducks glares at reader HEY WATCH IT YOU ALMOST HIT ME WITH THAT)

"I will tell them that you said bye: The sergeant said


	9. i still got nothing

**Week later in a dark alley**

**Still Caelo's P.O.V.**

"Well this stinks" I said (A.N. Caelo is stuck in a dark alley and is about to get into a fight with Scorpia)

"I should not have gone down this dark alley" I said "I must find a way that does not lead to fighting them"

"Where did I put my lip gloss" I said to myself "Found it"

"Why are you looking for you lip gloss? You should be ready to loss to us." One of the guys said

"That is where you are so, so wrong. I have no need to fight you" I said trying to open the lip gloss (A.N. remember that the lip gloss knocks out adults)

"What can lip gloss do to us" The guy asked

"All it can do is knock you out" I said

"How can it do that" The guy asked (A.N. If you ask stupid questions you will get a stupid answer)

"Like this" I said getting the lip gloss open

thunk the guys fell to the ground unconscious

**Independent Angel, Vinalla, Golden-Honey, JGFan124, deniche, stxphxnix**  
here is a new longer chapter

**houndofhellia, ErinMB,**

Here I have updated


	10. still got nothing

**At H.Q.**

**Alex's P.O.V**.

"Caelo where were you" I asked concernedly

"Um" Caelo said "do you really want to know"

"Yes" I said

"I was …….. fighting Scorpia in a dark alley" Caelo said

"How did you escape" I asked

"I knocked them out" Caelo said

**Some Where else**

**Scorpia's P.O.V.**

"HOW COULD YOU LET A TEEN GIRL BEAT YOU" the woman yelled at the 3 men

"She out smarted us" the leader said

"Never mind that our plan to attack Alex's school is in its last sage. Now all we need to do is capture Alex Riders precious house keeper Jack. And then we will finally have our long awaited revenge" The woman said

Back in London at school

**Caelo's P.O.V.**

Alex has been really quiet today. I wonder what is wrong

"Alex what is the matter: I asked

"Scorpia took Jack" Alex said softly

Lunch time the next day

**Alex's P.O.V.**

Why do I have the feeling that something bad is going to happen today?

All of the sudden the doors banged open and 5 men in black came in (a.n. ha ha Men in Black get it … *no sound*....... Never mind) carrying guns. I stood up and walked over to them with my own gun out. "What do you want" I asked sneering

"You're over due for a visit with Scorpia" the leader said

"I AM NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITH YOU GUYS AGAIN" I shouted

"You will come with us if you ever want to see Jack again" The leader said

"Alex don't listen to them" Caelo said walking over to me

Something in her hand glinted

"Hmm two of us against five of them Alex does that seem unfair to you" Caelo said

I knew what she was thinking

"Yes it does" I said

One shot rang out and I saw that one of the men had been hit. There were two shots fired in return both hitting Caelo. One hit her shoulder and the other he upper arm.

(to be continued)


	11. review

I AM NOT UPDATING UNTILL I GET SOME REVIEWS

AND I WILL UPDATE IF SOME ON CAN TELL ME WHAT IS THIS OBJECT CALLED

IT IS FUZZY AND BENDIBLE. YOU USE IT IN ARTS AND CRAFTS.

WHAT IS IT???

WHEN SOME ONE GETS THIS CORRECT I WILL UPDATE

This will give me time to write more


	12. an

Pipe cleaner is close but what is its real name


	13. don't hate me

I LOSTED MY WRITING BOOK FOR THIS

I will update when and if I find it


End file.
